


【白快】他是猫He's a cat

by YiaoAoki0924



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Cats, Kittykitty~, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YiaoAoki0924/pseuds/YiaoAoki0924
Summary: 白马生贺，在这一天，黑羽去找魔女姐姐帮忙给恋人一个惊喜，而基德也在同一天预告现场。真是忙碌啊快斗
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 8





	【白快】他是猫He's a cat

**Author's Note:**

> 请注意有轻微r18描写

吾辈，猫也。名字嘛，尚无。

如果猫咪有思想的话，大概会是这样的开头吧。

白马十指并拢抵在唇边摆出偶像侦探的招牌动作，盯着地毯上傲慢地揣起前爪缩成“山”字的黑猫。

黑猫一双圆溜溜的蓝眼睛直盯着白马的头顶看，若有所思的样子。一人一猫对不上视线，白马放弃跟黑猫进行眼神交流，他从口袋里掏出怀表——22点59分56秒14。怪盗基德的夏末演出早在8月29日21点30分以令和年代最大的瞬间移动魔术结束，白马想着，情不自禁地笑了，他的衬衫口袋里还留着怪盗撒下的几片玫瑰花瓣。

十五秒，黑羽君总是如此令人惊叹。

按照今夜的风速和风向，黑羽应在22点13分到家，或许最多晚十分钟。记得他抱怨过夏夜穿着怪盗服身上的闷热粘腻，没有道理留恋东京都温热的风。

去买东西了吗......酸奶冰淇淋昨天才塞满冰箱。

最近没有发生什么让黑羽君烦恼的事情，警视厅这次行动又配给了直升机，按照中森警部地毯式搜索的作风，乘着滑翔翼在夜空散心也是不可能的。

白马探的表情渐渐严肃，皱起了眉，窗外的雨声越来越大。

该不会是那个组织......

不，不会，窃听器里除了雨声没有别的声音，如果是被组织找上来或者更过分，至少能听见些什么。也有可能是黑羽君拆掉了窃听器，扔在某个天知道哪里的地方，但黑羽君从行动开始一直没拆掉窃听器就说明他默认了窃听器的存在——

没有理由，总之就是没有理由，黑羽快斗在这个时间还没有到家。

白马打开电视调到怪盗基德的后续报道，把装着基德装束的纸袋放到矮桌上，放松身体，任凭重力把自己拽进沙发。他伸直双腿躺着，手背盖住眼睛，脸上露出少见的倦意和焦躁。猫咪跳到了沙发上，毫不客气地卧上白马的腹部，刚刚好的令人安心的重量，它“喵”地叫了一声。

新闻进行到对中森警部的采访，中森警部的大嗓门突然响起，黑猫吓了一跳，蹭过来伸出小脑袋拱白马的掌心，他象征性地摸了几下，心思完全不在黑猫身上。

为什么还不回家呢，小白鸽？

>>>

两小时前，白马回到公寓，关门时偶然间看到一闪而过的黑影。侦探的好奇心作祟，白马放下纸袋去看，走廊上不知道什么时候多了一只湿漉漉的黑猫。见他来，黑猫没有跑远，反而用那双蓝得发亮的眼睛死死盯着他，软绵绵地叫了几声。

如果不是这双像黑羽一样蓝的眼睛，他大概不会把它捡回家，他会留下一把伞或者把黑猫请到电梯间 。白马无法忍受湿透了的黑猫踩上自家地板，弄湿家具，为此他给猫洗了个澡。幸好这只猫很乖，乖得有点反常，它一点也不抗拒水和沐浴露在自己身上乱抹，甚至不害怕吹风机。这只猫的表现和他所了解的猫咪洗澡时的反应很不一样。白马有些好奇。

黑猫洗完澡之后毛蓬松起来，像个细长的长毛海参。

他还翻遍了橱柜找之前买的金枪鱼罐头——那时自己还没有喝醉酒闯进黑羽的公寓，黑羽还没有搬到他家。但是这只黑猫拒绝金枪鱼，几次递到面前，怎么也不肯吃，白马只好给它倒了碗牛奶，黑猫舔了几口撒娇般躺倒在地板上。

白马没办法，给中森青子发信息说了一下今晚和猫咪的偶遇，拍了照片过去。

[白马君打算养它吗？]

[或许。]

[猫超过六个月可以做绝育了哦，如果决定要养的话还是做绝育比较好。]

[谢谢，中森同学。]

这只猫大概两岁的样子，身体也很健康。猫咪皮毛黑得发亮，四只雪白的小爪子，湛蓝的眼睛，粉嫩的小鼻头和肉垫，很是帅气可爱——尾巴下面挡着两个小蛋蛋，是男孩子。

白马盘腿坐在地上，揉着猫猫柔软的肚皮想到。小猫起身迈过他的腿，在他怀里蹭来蹭去，蹭得白马衣服上全是毛后心满意足地舔舔爪子，抬起前腿搭着白马的肩膀去舔他的脸。

白马把猫猫的脑袋扒拉开，挠挠它的头深情地说，“下个月就带你去阉掉。”

方才还眯着眼享受的小猫给了他一爪子。

真是和黑羽君一样任性呢。

>>>

黑猫停下，昂起头有些怨念地盯着白马，叫了几下。白马没有心思理它，他还在梳理基德犯案的全经过，从记忆中提取任何有用的信息，将其串连，指向最后的真相。

黑猫也看起了直播。白马转开视线，挪开黑猫的头，把他从身上请下去，看看衬衫和沙发布面沾上的猫毛，叹了口气去找滚毛器。

上一次用还是去年秋天，和黑羽君产生了关于魔术手法的一点争论，说着来到了芦苇荡边，索性绕着湖走了一圈。白马在前，黑羽走在他身后，他调皮地掐断苇杆，捏着芦苇在他身后一边左右地甩一边憋笑，芦花飘落粘在他的羊绒大衣上，越发地像一只毛绒绒的羊。这还不够，黑羽变本加厉地往白马头上甩，噗地笑出声来，白马停下脚步扭过头去吻他，黑羽才别扭几下停了动作。

优秀的侦探即便是恶作剧也不愿意输给别人，最后也弄了黑羽一脑袋，粘在身上的细碎芦花他们回家用了四个滚筒才粘干净。

白马拿着滚毛器和一本书从书房回来，发现黑猫抬起两爪探进纸袋去扒拉基德服装，黑羽的内裤被他叼在嘴里往外拽着。

“请松口。”白马轻拍它的脑袋让他松口，黑猫跳下矮桌，抬起头动动耳朵，一双蓝眼睛还是盯着白马看，急促而短暂地叫了两声。

为什么纸袋里会有黑羽的内裤？为了易容成别人，黑羽君换了一整身衣服，因为KID是完美主义的变装大师。

白马被拜托最后离开的时候把藏在工具间的基德装束带走，黑羽不止一次地吐槽不公——有名的侦探先生在犯罪现场携带任何东西几乎都不会惹人怀疑。

白马神情轻松地回应——希望怪盗先生不要毁了我积攒起来的好名声。

“请不要再啃了。”白马真诚地对它说道，黑猫蛮不在意的样子。

他第八次查看手机，没有来电或短讯。

莫不是昨晚真的太过分了？

白马认真分析了一下昨晚的情形，他红了耳根，摇摇头，把那个猜测否决了。

白马相信黑羽的专业能力，以前也有过闹别扭的情况，或许黑羽有他自己的安排。他索性先合上手机，专心对付眼前的猫。白马坐下，双手交叉撑着下巴。

“为什么要咬？”

“喵——”

白马摸摸自己的额头，体温正常，那更解释不了自己对着黑猫说话，黑猫还回了话的事实。

阳台的鸽笼传来声响，白鸽回了巢，只是还少了它们的主人。黑猫听见了响动，抬爪冲向阳台，白马跟了过去，它跃上鸽笼冲着白马大声叫着，鸽子们也闹腾起来，一时混乱无比。白马一手托住黑猫的前胸，另一只手稳稳托住黑猫腹部把它抱在怀里离开阳台。

他的手机震动起来，黑猫左扭右扭像水一样从白马怀里滑下，蹿回沙发那边。白马看了眼联系人，无奈地叹口气，撩了把刘海接通电话。

“晚上好，工藤君。”

“白马，你和基德在一起吗？”

白马回到沙发上，黑猫跳上白马的膝盖，“我不明白你在说什么。”

猫咪用毛绒绒的小脑袋蹭他的掌心，流浪猫这么亲近陌生人他还是第一次见，就当是为了研究，白马放弃赶它下去。他仔细端详起黑猫的脸。黑猫也是有表情的，它眯眯眼，鄙视带着点同情地和白马对视，白马莫名感觉到了冒犯，黑猫见白马没有更多的动作，张口咬上了他的拇指。

“啊！”

“......啊？”对面疑惑了一下，“你现在方便吗？”

“不，额，我是说方便。”白马没敢动，黑猫并没有咬伤他，他等它在自己手上玩闹够了轻轻把它从腿上推下去，“我没和他在一起，他乘滑翔翼飞走了不是吗。”

“可是追踪器显示在你家。”

白马一愣，神情复杂地翻出纸袋里的怪盗服，在心里长叹一声。没有再次检查是自己的疏忽，但对付工藤的小动作向来游刃有余的黑羽今日居然这般失误。

不正常。工藤设法装过的窃听器追踪器等无一例外地会被基德在滑翔天际之前俐落地拆除。

“说来话长。”白马沉默了一会儿，听筒那边倒是耐心地等待解释，“你在哪里？”

“在米花町的家里。”

“我去找你。”

白马刚停好车，工藤宅便打开了大门，服部平次悠闲地抱胸冲他笑。

“哟，白马！果然是十五分钟正正好好。”

“晚上好，服部君。”

“这个袋子是？”白马让服部看了一眼，不可明说地笑了，服部露出了惊讶的表情，“你手好快，什么时候捡走的？”

服部明天没有课，于是今晚去预告现场凑了个热闹，正好找到工藤。他带白马进了屋，白马听见书房传出来的琴声，工藤在拉小提琴，服部说工藤遇到一时想不明白的谜题就会去拉琴。

“福尔摩斯思考案件的时候习惯拉小提琴，看来工藤君也是。”

“没办法，这家伙就是个狂热粉丝。”服部理所当然地说道，视线一直在工藤身上，把白马带进了书房。

这间书房舒适宽敞，藏书丰富涉及各个领域，墙边几乎全部被书盖满，但不如自家那间，白马自豪地想。左侧书架第三层一套精装版的福尔摩斯让他的视线多停留了几秒。书桌上摊着博物馆各层地图，还有警力分布图，上面写了很多标记。白马坐在天鹅绒的矮凳上，他听了一会儿，从这些炫技来看，大概是帕格尼尼的作品。他发觉工藤想案子太专注拉琴心不在焉，拉错了音。服部托着腮看工藤，耐心地等他拉完曲子。  
曲终，工藤回过头发现白马盯着他，他吓了一下。  
“工藤君。”  
“？”  
白马迟疑了一下，缓缓开口一脸认真地说道，  
“B sharp.”  
工藤难以置信地看他，突然反应过来去看了眼乐谱。  
“……多谢，”工藤放下琴，“这个笑话真的好冷。”  
服部一把揽过工藤，把他挪到书房沙发上，说，“白马手里拿着基德的斗篷和礼帽欸工藤。”  
“看来他们要向钱刑警部和鲁邦看齐了。”工藤给服部一个戏谑的眼神，服部笑了，去冰箱里拿出一瓶大麦茶递给白马。  
“追踪器定位你家解释一下？”  
“在猜测的基德的逃跑路线之一上发现了这些，”当然，西装和内裤留在家里了，白马说，“想着能不能调查出什么来就带回家了。”  
“没拿去给警视厅吗？”工藤身体微微前倾，盯着白马的眼睛说道。  
白马坐姿端正，十分轻松优雅地拧开大麦茶瓶盖，“我说过，在被我抓住之前基德不能输给任何人。”  
工藤一脸“我就知道”，只好呵呵一声后仰陷进沙发里。  
“黑羽没有炸毛吗？记得他对基德有种同行间的不屑。”  
白马说，“虽然黑羽君觉得自己的魔术是世界第一，但基德对他来说也是个不容小觑的对手......他很支持我追捕基德。”  
这俩人真的很奇怪，工藤服部对视一眼，达成一致。  
“我们发现了他摔坏的滑翔翼，破了几个大洞挂在博物馆站附近的树上，中森警部大吼‘那小子一定在附近——’然后展开了地毯式搜索，附近大楼搜了个遍！半天什么也没发现，宝石也没找到。哦——”服部皱着眉思考，恍然大悟地把视线转向白马，“宝石在你那儿吧！”  
“请不要这么理所当然地以为，抱歉，不在我这里。”  
“没有归还宝石，从半空中掉下来还奇迹般地消失了......”工藤越想越觉得不对劲，“不是被手法娴熟的共犯接走，就是瞬间转移了......所以说基德的逃跑也是魔术的一部分吗？”  
白马无辜地眨眨眼，在心里打了个叉。工藤和服部正深入思考，没有注意到他们身后一个小小黑影进了书房。白马愣了，那只黑猫此刻悠闲地向他们走来，好奇地四处嗅嗅，它正靠近工藤坐着的沙发——  
“工藤君！”  
“？”工藤抬头，等着白马的下文。  
“基德的，额，”服部的注意力也被吸引过来。猫咪在他们脚底走了一圈，又去爬书架，幸好没有碰到他们的腿。“魔术！或许你这里有本书能给解析魔术提供点灵感。”  
“哦，或许我妈妈以前买过，但她的书不在这里。”  
白马拎着纸袋起身迅速挪到书架旁，把猫咪拎起来从领口塞进衬衫里，一边双手抱胸装作浏览书目一边往书房门口挪。  
“白马君？”  
白马出了书房把黑猫拎出来放到地上，两手作驱赶状示意黑猫原路离开，服部走过来拍一把他的肩，白马迅速转身。  
“Yes？”  
“你怎么了？”服部疑惑地看他，侧过身看看白马身后，什么也没有。  
“没事，只是突然想通了一点。”  
“想通了什么？”工藤也过来，靠着门框对那一点洗耳恭听。  
“工藤君那把琴是Stradivari对吧？”  
“不是。”工藤皱眉伸手捏捏白马的脸，“不是冒牌货。我真怀疑你是基德易容的，为了拿回你的衣服。”  
“抱歉，我只是太累了。”白马揉揉太阳穴，回头发现黑猫正老实地蹲在门口，“太晚了，我想先回去了。晚安，工藤君，服部君。”  
工藤点点头，他感觉哪里不对劲，但没有纠结。白马自己开了大门，在门口站了一下，好像下定决心再走似的迈开步子。  
“我怎么觉得这家伙很不对劲呢工藤？”  
工藤耸耸肩跟上白马，服部撑着下巴跟出来。白马走得很快，他们两个跟到门口白马的车旁边。  
“白马君！顺便，生日快乐。”  
服部也点点头，“生日快乐！明天再分析吧，你状态不对。”  
白马转过身疑惑地看看他们，他不记得说过自己的生日。  
“黑羽那小子念叨过几次啦，”服部接话，“但他一直在烦恼今天该怎么让你毕生难忘，他说他打算把红茶包里的茶叶换成可可粉，你中招了吗？”  
“谢天谢地，他没有这么做。”白马想起了什么，有些失落。毕竟黑羽到现在还没有到家，如果还有生日惊喜也已经是8月30日了。  
如果黑羽还不到家，他必须回到预告现场彻夜搜查了。  
“十分抱歉没能好好讨论一番，可以的话明天再继续，”白马转身拉开车门，“Oh Christ！！”  
又关上，背对他们靠在汽车旁边垂下了头。  
“怎、怎么了？”  
“没事，一切都好。再见。”白马快速回答，快速上车驶离了工藤宅。  
服部和工藤面面相觑，一头水雾，过了一会儿服部得出结论，“这个白马一定是基德假扮的！”

白马一路疾驰，把车停在公寓的停车场后才鼓起勇气抬头看眼后视镜，他低声说道，  
“你该庆幸我没有开敞篷跑车，黑羽君。”  
“Tada！Happy Birthday,白马，这是礼物。”  
躺后座阴影中的黑羽满不在乎地哼哼一声，他赤身裸体，缠在身上的红绳勒得他有些难受，他从后视镜看到白马的那双红瞳，他知道那个神情，接下来不会好过，唯一区别是现在就做还是回到家里之后。白马的视线扫过他的全身，最后锁定黑羽海蓝色的眼睛上，出乎意料，黑羽以为他会盯着那个被红绳缠住的部位。  
白马不再看着黑羽，车上没有餐巾纸，万一流鼻血了会很麻烦，他努力平稳呼吸节奏，从遮阳板上取下卡片。  
[生日的尾巴，送上灰姑娘的黑猫。]  
“什么时候？”  
“从滑翔翼上掉下来开始，变成猫之后体重太轻，根本压不住滑翔翼。那个女人真是过分。虽然是我让她帮忙的吧......我变成猫之后吓个半死，差点以为要没命，我只能徒步跑回家里，一只猫能跑多快？你不知道这一路上多少人想把我拐走，还有，我冲你叫了那么多声你都没有意识到吗？你居然还要阉掉我！过分！”黑羽越说越生气，踹了一脚车门。  
“调查表明，梦中很长时间现实可能才5分钟，我一定是做了个梦。”白马脸埋在臂弯里。他趴在方向盘上，还没从惊吓中恢复过来，黑羽在后座抗议，闹个不停，白马突然转过身来盯着他，把他从上到下仔仔细细看了个遍，黑羽无法继续故作轻松，红透了脸。  
“喂，拜托咱先回家可以吗？”

白马先上楼拿了件大衣给他披上，却坏心眼地留下系着的红绳，他把黑羽抱回家里，轻轻放在沙发上，拉上窗帘，打开沙发旁暖色的落地灯。房间混混暗暗，他跪在沙发边看着人人宰割的黑羽小可爱，噗一下笑了出来。  
“请转告小泉小姐”白马扬起嘴角，“生日礼物我很喜欢。”  
“搞半天你是喜欢啊！”黑羽炸毛，像极了耍脾气的黑猫，“你这家伙真是可怕，刚才你脸黑得我以为你很反感呢。”  
“因为我当时在想，小泉小姐是亲手包装的礼物呢，还是用魔法。”白马靠近了他一点，牵起黑羽的手，吻上缠绕指尖的红绳，又吻上柔软的掌心，轻轻的“啾”的一声，“必须只能让我看见，黑羽君这副样子。”黑羽别过脸去，红了耳尖，绳子束缚了他的动作，不然他早就跳起来冲进自己卧室。  
看在假洋鬼子生日的份上！纵容他吧！但是昨晚他真的过分！黑羽心想，脸也红了。  
“刚才猫咪在我身上爬来爬去，缩在我肚子上甚至还亲了我。”  
“猫咪真的太可爱了，哪里都是软软的，还会把肚皮露给我看。”白马吻上他的脖颈，在耳边轻声说道，“又乖又可爱。”  
可恶的魔法，可恶的生日，可恶的假洋鬼子！黑羽在心里把所有人骂了一边，却随着白马的撩拨乖乖扬起了头。  
“那只是......猫的本能......”  
白马还在吻他，细密地，黑羽的气息乱掉，浑身都要热起来，双腿发软。他停下了动作，台灯的暖光下黑羽海蓝色的双眼像蓝宝石一样柔美，白马轻轻吻上他的眼睛，十指相扣，牵引着他的手向身下伸去。  
“啊！”  
“猫咪卧在我的大腿上，还有——”他挪动一个位置，黑羽短促地发出一声，无辜地看他，像极了猫咪的眼神，“这里。也是本能吗？”  
白马另一只手温柔地抚摸黑羽额前的碎发，吻上他的唇，把随着手下动作愈发羞耻的呻吟声吞掉。不久黑羽仰起头，溺水者得救一般喘息，他说不出话来，只是带着欲望地盯着白马。  
“这个生日，我很喜欢。如果还有下次的话，希望黑羽君能通知一下，派一只鸽子也可以，”白马满意地松手，把他悬在刺激的边缘，解开自己的衬衫，“不然我可真的要带着枪去找你了。”  
白马眼底满是笑意，抬起他的下巴，撬开贝齿，轻柔地吻他。

白马敲敲门，黑羽哼哼一声后打开房门，他轻声说早安，把早餐放在床头，在黑羽额头上落下一吻。  
“真希望能有一个永动马达来控制滑翔翼，这样即便变成猫也不会掉下去。”黑羽的头发乱得跟鸡窝一样，他哀嚎着坐起身，“啊啊啊，好疼。果然啊——”  
白马笑了笑，坐在床边满意地盯着黑羽松垮的领口。黑羽低头看看自己，撅起嘴，  
“你真的好欠揍！”黑羽毫不客气地啃起面包片，一本正经地说，“黄油抹在面包上，把面包绑在猫背上，做成永动机来当滑翔翼的动力。”  
白马居然也很认真地思考了一下，说，

“首先，你需要一只猫。”

END


End file.
